


The Hole

by orphan_account



Category: Brad Pitt - Fandom, Chris Meloni - Fandom, Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless, a girl can dream, all that man, daddy-kink, three men one woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This story contains elements of 'Daddy kink.' If that bothers you, stop NOW. I don't want to upset anyone! </p><p>Summer of 2009. Alyssa signs on to participate in a reality show. Her failure to read the fine print turns out to be a very happy mistake indeed.</p><p>I don't know Donnie Wahlberg, Brad Pitt, or Chris Meloni in real life. This story is fiction, and I make no money from this story.</p><p>This story depicts a woman having consensual fun with three men - first one at a time, and then all at once. There is a reference to possible dub con/non con activity.<br/>I don't have a 'thing' about cops - I have a thing about prison guards. Any fool can get arrested, even if they're innocent, but only the REALLY bad girls get locked up. ;) While this is far from my dirtiest imagining, it's the worst I've posted to date. If any of that makes your stomach churn or your eyes water, skip this one. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole

The Hole

Alyssa woke up by degrees. Her body was numb; every part of her felt stiff, as though she had lain in the same position for hours without moving. She wriggled her fingers and toes, feeling them come gradually back to life, followed by her hands and feet. From there, the return of sensation and consciousness spread to every area inbetween. At last, she opened her eyes, finding darkness unlike any she had ever known.  
The events of the previous night drifted to her through the blackness, bobbing on the periphery of reason before beaching themselves upon her memory. There had been an audition for a reality show project, for which the working title was 'The Hole.' Something about signing a contract and an NDA, a waiver, whatever - then a champagne toast..and then..  
Well, that was the part Alyssa couldn't figure out. Her slinky LBD had been replaced by prison scrubs; the shorts were loose at the leg, letting in drafts upon some very sensitive areas. To her horror, she found that her bra was gone, and her panties - once a black lace thong - were now plain white cotton briefs, more humiliating than being left bare. How long had she been here, and, more to the point, how quickly could she get out? She felt her way along the wall, inch by inch, finding no give, no cracks or joins. When she had turned her body at each of the four corners, she sat down on the bare concrete floor, satisfied that there would be no escape unless someone on the outside helped her. Alyssa closed her eyes, trying to squeeze them tight until points of light appeared, so consuming was the darkness and her need to be free of it.  
There was no way to measure time there, seconds passing like irregular heartbeats. Alyssa began to doze again, hovering on the brink of true sleep; somehow she knew screaming would achieve nothing, so she kept quiet, waiting. The sound of movement above her - was it on a roof, or was she underground, making her 'roof' a floor? - was followed by the heavy scrape of a slab of concrete being moved aside. Light - glorious shafts of light like beams of hope - shone down, hurting her eyes and further disorienting her.  
A man in prison guard uniform descended on a rope ladder, followed by two others in identical attire. Alyssa stared, not comprehending; the first man was Brad Pitt, the second, Chris Meloni, and the third man.. The third man was Donnie Wahlberg. Feeling naked and vulnerable, Alyssa almost wished again for her inky solitude - but the hunger and laughter in the men's eyes as they assessed her helpless state sent icy chills through her, her senses now on high alert. Whatever was about to happen, she knew she'd never forget it. There had been rumors at the party about some big names being involved with the project. Alyssa had rolled her eyes at most of them, thinking, As IF so-and-so would sign on to a cheesy reality show! Donnie had prior experience in that genre, but Chris? Or Brad? Get real. Anyone who was anyone had been linked to the show by the gossip mill, and as the drinks had flowed, the talk had become more and more outlandish. Now she was faced with the hot, hard truth: Chris and Brad were, indeed, involved..with her. Were there cameras in this cell? If there were, they'd have to be night vision cams to see - God, what were they going to see? None of the men had said a word yet, but their faces were a study in lust and contempt. Should she breach the silence? Alyssa didn't have time to decide; Brad grabbed her by the back of the hair, tugging it once before releasing, and time stopped. "Welcome to the Hole," she sneered in that stage-anger voice that made her want to plunge a hand between her thighs and rock back and forth until her eyes rolled up into her head. The difference was, this was no movie; he was flesh and blood, skin and..bone. Oh, was he ever. Chris was stone, facial features frozen, eyes like two searchlights locked onto her face. And Donnie.. Donnie, the man she'd loved and adored since she was eight years old, the man she'd wanted since before she knew what that meant, was bringing up the rear, strong arms folded across his broad chest, the neatly-rolled cuffs of his sleeves hugging his muscles. All three of them had their button-down shirts open at the neck, exposing their throats, though Brad's shirt was the most open, giving her a glimpse of his smooth chest. Alyssa felt her nipples harden from chills and fear, her body betraying her for all to see. Chris took a step toward her, tilting her face this way and that, inspecting her. "You're a bad one, aren't you?" Brad stroked her head, soothing the scalp he had just made tender, throwing her off-balance. Caresses alternated with cruelty would become the pleasure-and-pain pattern of the next few hours. Donnie knelt down to her level, clearly taking his cue from the others. Humans, deep down, are pack animals; they tend to emulate their peers, for better or for worse - particularly during highly-charged emotional events - like riots..or gang-bangs. Alyssa gulped. "Definitely a bad one. Do you enjoy being a bad girl, Alyssa? Do you enjoy making us punish you?" She wasn't sure whether or not those were rhetorical questions. She didn't know what to say or think, and her captors picked up on this. "You will address me as 'Sire,' Chris said, and Alyssa affirmed that she would. "You will call Brad 'Master.' She repeated it, feeling it in her mouth, tasting it as the fear rose in her throat. "And you will refer to Donnie as your Daddy. Is that clear?" Alyssa felt weak, relishing the loss of control, of falling under their spell. This would be a trial by fire, and they would break her, melt her down and shape her into something new. The flames had ahold of her already, her body burning for whatever they could give her. She was resting in a kneeling position as Chris's hands roamed her upper body beneath her shirt. She felt violated, but not having a choice meant she was free to let go, to let them take care of her. Did they want her to beg or cry? Should she fight them, or did they want her to give in? Was it okay to express her pleasure, or would they enjoy her more if she seemed distressed? Trial and error, she concluded. Brad was kissing her, so lightly it was maddening. Her breaths came in pants and gasps as Chris pulled, pinched, rolled and rubbed, and the men laughed at her, at her neediness, her desire. "You need this bad, don't you, babygirl?" Hearing Donnie call her that made Alyssa's pussy clench - he was the only person on earth who could get away with calling her that. "Yes, I do need it, Daddy." Hearing that name from her lips made him swallow hard, eyes closed. His pants fit him tighter now, and she whimpered as Donnie knelt down to her level to nibble her neck. The kisses became harder, searching her mouth, testing her limits. Donnie's hand slid down her pants unhindered, her legs clenched together until his probing fingers moved them apart. The weight of her breasts filled Chris's hands, Brad's tongue filled her mouth, and Donnie's fingers took possession of her cunt. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire, her brain struggling to compute so many stimuli at once. With a wordless signal, Brad and Donnie switched places, the older man's hand tugging at her short damp curls while D's fingers worked their way into Alyssa's mouth one by one. The cell was beginning to smell like her, and the night was young; they were just getting started.. The three of them took turns kissing, mauling and fingering her. When they all took a step a back, she moaned at the loss of sensation, awaiting whatever came next, wishing she could beg. When Chris gave the command: "Strip," Alyssa made a split-second decision, hoping it was the right one. "No." Heat flashed in their eyes as the three men moved as one, tearing at buttons and drawstrings, grazing her with their clipped nails, bruising her in their haste to see her naked. Had they been the ones to dress her in the scrubs, handling her naked body while she was unconscious, or had strangers done it? Did they already know how she would look, how she would smell? Was this a replay of things they'd done while she was helpless to resist, or was this new for all of them? That uncertainty added a level of thrill to the proceedings. As Donnie's fingers curled against her sides, drawing the shirt up and away from her body, Alyssa cried out. She flushed with shame, but it was too late to hide her response; they had all witnessed it. "So you're ticklish," Brad teased, as her heart dropped into her stomach. Six hands pulled her spread-eagle, and the tormentors took turns holding her down and seeking out every sensitive spot: her ribs, her armpits, her sides, her belly - and finally.. "Not there. PLEASE.." She knew this would inflame them, make them attack her harder, and that's what she needed. Donnie found her weak spot just below her big toe and worked it mercilessly. Alyssa felt a hot mouth close over each nipple, until one of them - Brad? Chris? - moved down to her cunt, lapping at her there in a slow, torturous rhythm. "I'm so close.." She didn't want to cum without permission; any more of this, and she was going to blow. Everything stopped, giving her a moment to catch her breath, its ragged sound filling the space. "Enough foreplay. She's ready for some dick. Aren't you, sweetie?" Brad's voice put the emphasis on 'dick,' and Alyssa affirmed: "Yes, Master." Brad made short work of his belt buckle, pulling his hard-on up over the top of his boxers before bringing it to her lips. Her mouth slickened like a cunt, her throat opening wider in anticipation. How long had it been since she'd done this? The first taste of his skin assaulted her senses. He was long, the longest she'd ever tried to swallow, and it gagged her a little, but Alyssa was determined to please him. She felt hands on her body, stroking her, squeezing her, opening up every hole. Brad was fucking her mouth, moving for her with an insistent rocking of his hips. Alyssa dared to move her hand, cupping his balls, rolling them softly in her palm and making him grunt. Chris and Donnie began a steady stream of filthy talk, calling her everything but white: slut, whore, nasty, dirty - BAD. She lapped it up, her whole body tensing as she waited eagerly for the hot load of Brad's approval shooting down her throat. She began to whimper, and the vibrations this created against his skin sent him over the edge. He filled her with liquid contempt until her eyes watered, but she took every drop, keeping a vacuum-tight seal over him until he pulled away. "I think she's still hungry - aren't you, princess?" Alyssa admitted her need for more cock: "Yes, Sire." They were saving the best for last, the one she wanted the most, and she knew she had to please Chris in order to get to it. "You know what to do, honey. Show me how much you love me. Suck this cock." Alyssa found her second wind, her clit throbbing the way his cockhead must have been as she worked it with her hot tongue. Chris wasn't as long as Brad, but he was veiny, the bulging blue lines tickling her tongue and the insides of her cheeks as she serviced him. "That's right. Just like that. Make me cum inside that pretty whore-mouth." Donnie had his cock in his hand, getting ready for his turn; the visual of him stroking himself for her was enough to make her squirt, the puddle hitting the floor and cooling between her ass and the concrete. "Suck it harder, you filthy bitch. Such a greedy little cock-sucker, aren't you? Yeah.." Chris' face was tight and beaded with sweat as he used short, quick pumps to finish, releasing three copious spurts of throat-yogurt into Alyssa's hole. She swallowed, licking her lips and stretching her jaw as Chris withdrew. "You want Daddy's cock now, don't you, babygirl?" God, that voice, the one that dreams were made of, that dark-alley voyeur voice, that lecherous-boss-addressing-a- subordinate voice - Alyssa was hungrier than ever. She had proven herself worthy; all that was left now was to receive him. Donnie smelled divine, and she knew she'd hold on to that sensory memory forever. The taste of the other men lingered on her palette as Donnie worked his piece between her lips, filling her perfectly, like she was made for him. He was the thickest of the three, the thickest she'd ever seen, and her mouth was alive with pleasure, taking her higher with every move she made. "Do you like that?" She couldn't hide it; her face was a picture of desire as she fulfilled her life-long fantasy, a dream within a dream: being used by three hot men, one of them her idol. "Take that cock. You love sucking Daddy's cock, don't you? Are you gonna be Daddy's good girl and swallow Daddy's cum?" Alyssa became aware of Brad and Chris on either side of her, stroking themselves as they watched her devouring Donnie. There was menace in their eyes and implicit danger in their proximity, and she hoped against hope that the threat would be carried out. There was so much more they could do to her, more than using her mouth, worse than spraying her body with cum.. Perhaps there was a dark angel answering her silent prayer, for she felt Donnie withdraw and heard Chris saying the words which made her insides turn to jelly. "Can you take all of us at once, Alyssa?" "I.. I'll try, Sire. Please; I want to try." Could she really? The three men conferred in a low tone, deciding who went where. Brad was elected to take her mouth, apparently needing another dose of her oral prowess; Donnie was going to claim her haven, while Chris would bring up the rear. Chris laid himself down on top of Alyssa's discarded clothing, leaning her body on top of his, ass-first. His hand dipped down into her sex, callously thrusting three fingers into her and working her juices all over his probing digits. "Gotta lube you up back there, sweetheart; I like a smooth ride." She felt the slippery fingers work their way into her ass, getting her ready, and she moaned. Brad eyed her open mouth with renewed hunger, as D pulled his body over hers. Donnie lifted her hips with his capable hands as Chris positioned himself, the tip of his cock entering her back door with a pop. "Oh, Sire," she keened, adjusting to his presence there as Donnie began to rub his glans against her clit, getting her wetter. Nothing in this world could replicate that texture, that unique sensation; her eyes rolled back into her head as Donnie traced unspoken promises upon the canvas of her body. As he slid home, she felt full, fuller than she'd ever been in her life - and there was still more cock to be had. Brad found a way to her face, demanding access to her mouth, completing the circuit. The four bodies were perfectly joined, her eyes watering from the overpowering sense of being stretched. To die of such happiness would suit her just fine. Alyssa, for her part, could do nothing, sandwiched between the two powerful men as they set the pace with wordless syncopation. Brad's thrusts were measured, prolonging the pleasure of her degradation. Chris' grunts were music to her, the sound of his hands slapping against her thighs resounding like obscene applause. Brad's murmurs of filth were fevered and incoherent, but the tone was what mattered - the tone and the insistent prick dragging along her tongue in a hot game of seek-and-retreat. Donnie's voice, however, was the sweetest of all, lover's sighs interspersed with passionate moans. His cock pressed her from the front, upping the tension in the back as both holes began to tighten, locking all of them together. Chris' breaths came short, and Alyssa knew he would cum first. She felt him tense, his fingers gripping into her thighs, nails leaving angry half-moons in her tender flesh. "Oh..yeah..fuck.." With a strained cry, he let go, his spurts white-washing her insides before dribbling back down. He made no move to pull out - how could he, pinned down like that? -, simply letting his hard-on deflate as the pulsations ebbed away. Alyssa urged Brad to finish, tickling her tongue over his crown in a salacious alphabet, gazing up at him in adoration. Brad pulled her hair into his fist, and her wince of pained submission, coupled with her own muffled cry, sent him over the edge. Now Alyssa had Donnie all to herself for a moment, Brad's cum dripping down to her chin as she futilely tried to look like an innocent victim rather than the wanton cum-dumpster she knew she was. She was sorry he hadn't cum on her face, but that disappointment was short-lived as Donnie began to kiss her, deep, soul-searching kisses that made her toes curl, that made her forget the naked man beneath her and the other man slumped against the wall, idly toying with his semi-erection. He made her meet his gaze, and she had never felt so raw and exposed. His eyes said it all: "Mine." She was HIS - more than Brad's and more than Chris's. D may not have been the alpha in this scene, but he was her Daddy, the one her heart belonged to. The others were means to an end, good fucks, but nothing special; Donnie fucked her mind, sucked her heart. He was domming her very soul. "Tell me what you want, babygirl." Every inch of her sang at the sound of his voice, and her mind thrummed inside her skull as she struggled for words. "I want what you want, Daddy -" and it was the truest, sweetest admission she'd ever made. He smiled, though there was a feral edge to it. "I want you to cum for me, girl. I want to be the one to make you cum." Alyssa readily agreed, whispering 'yes' in her little-girl voice. Chris' hand worked its way beneath her, sliding a finger into her sticky asshole, as Donnie guided Alyssa's own hand to her clit. "Show me how you play with it, honey. You touch yourself at night, don't you? You rub your pussy and think about your Daddy, don't you?" It was true, and she told him so. "You dream about Daddy's dick, don't you? About fucking your Daddy." Alyssa's throat was tight with emotion; it was fact. "Stroke yourself like you do when you're all alone, baby. Do you do it fast? Do you do it hard?" When had she ever been this wet? Her fingers could barely get enough friction against that drenched nub as Donnie continued to thrust. "Such a bad girl, making me fuck you. Such a dirty girl. You want me to cum inside you, don't you?" "Yes, Daddy - fill me with your cream. Get me all sticky." Her speech was broken, and D began to fuck her harder and faster, making her cry out. "Cum, babygirl. Cum for me. Do it.." He was close, and his pleadings were heavy on her skin, though she felt she might float away. The weight of his form held her safely in the moment, fingers twisting faster until the tight band of control snapped, and she was bucking beneath him, Chris' finger locked in her ass, Donnie's cock locked in her cunt. The waves reverberated, front to back, over and over again as she screamed, not knowing or caring if anyone above them could hear her. Alyssa was limp and sore, and yet she felt she could go all night. Sensing her train of though, Donnie kissed her, whispering that she would be here a while. "Who knows how long?", Brad teased, and she shivered. "Your behavior will determine how long you spend in the hole," Chris warned. Armed with that information, Alyssa planned to be very, very good at being bad.


End file.
